borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Question of the Day 3
~ Hey guys, I'm going to post a question every weekday at around 10 a.m. central time. All that I ask is that you don't make fun of people on this thread. Thanks! :D ~ *Today’s question is: If you could live in any area on Pandora (assuming everybody was friendly), where would you live? I would want to live in Old Haven. Looks like it would be a neat place to live.stealthmode8 16:07, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ---- I would say Rust Commons, But I have a feeling it would smell like sewage. Probably Fyrestone, Titan's End, or Zephyr Substation. 16:15, March 1, 2010 (UTC) : Moxxi's Red Light District. >) : OK, actually, probably T-bone Junction. It actually seems liveable. Some other places are interesting, but I wouldn't really want to live with friendly bandits, and wilderness is not my style, so unless I was transformed into a skag or a spiderant, I think that's probably the best bet. --Azuarc 16:38, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Probably Crawmerax's Lair. That way, I could show off my real life baddassness by having to pwn Crawmerax everytime I left home. Coming back from the grocery store? Pwn. Letting a friend up onto the plateau? Pwn. Coming back from Moxxi's? Pwn. Eventually I would one shot him. Eventually. ArigusX207 16:53, March 1, 2010 (UTC) This is my first time doing this, so I hope it works right... anyways. Me and my buddy Sam would live in Old Haven also. It has a nice air to it. BTW, Sam is my Caustic Revolver. Might need it for the neighbors, you never know...Lone-Wanderer 17:20, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Shanks Prison :P yeah, you know what I mean...Hellz Lips 17:30, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Rust Commons East, probably at the Abbey or Overlook. Or Trash Coast, just south of the Rakk Hive. 18:30, March 1, 2010 (UTC) T-Bone Junction or The Armory >:]FHZ Panda 18:39, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Depending on what's in it, the Vault. If it isn't filled with money, guns, women or anything else supposedly in there (except like Scooter suggests, monkeys), I'll go live in T-Bone Junction. That seems the most normal place. Desertfighter777 19:15, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Jakob's Cove. You've got a cool temperate climate, local hospice and a nice sea-side view. Plus theres no bloody skags running around messing up your garden. You could also convert Ned's old place into a nice villa. Skag Gulley: to try to dominate them then eventually command my very own skag army Phoenixlol 15:18, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Seeing as the Zombie TK Baha has no need for his old place in the Arid Badlands, I'd like to live there-after I cleaned all the blood off of everything. Balcony with a very nice view, town's just down the hill, easily defended because attacks can only come from one side. I'd probably sit on the balcony and snipe some skags with a beer or ten, just to see how bad my aim gets.I took all the wrong messages away from Fight Club...Rampant Anarchist 15:24, March 2, 2010 (UTC)